gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal British Military
Who are we? The British Royal Military is the players' version of the Royal Military, governed by Capt. Skull X. The Royal Military is good and honest, only attacking those who have sought military action against the Crown. Members are carefully selected by''' Captain Skull X''' and King John Breasly. History of the British Military The British Royal Military was started by players of POTCO who sought naval rankings. It began with the creation of the Royal British Navy. Due to the mass number of people applying for positions in the navy, it grew in size, adding branches and separate enterprises. One of their main fighting guilds is the Viceroyalty Co. (now out of commission), led by''' General Robert Mcroberts'. He was a great leader, who was skilled in the art of military strategem. He was a very honorable and respectablel man, until one day him and King John Breasly got into a fight. The confict escalated, and eventualy Robert lost his position as General of the Royal Military. He then apointed Capt. Skull X as the new General of the Royal Military. Skull he took the oath, promising loyalty, and became the new general. He is still the current general of the Royal Navy Military Current News Land Expansion 5/7/11 - The Royal British Military has decided to expand its fronts. We will setting out on an operation to take over small parts of Raven's Cove, and setting up a small recruiting and military outpost there. So far Marines have just touched down and are securing the ground, more news later. ---- Later- The Marines have finally secured the island, they have set up a medical camp, Outlook Post, and a main operations building, aka the HQ. Capt. Skull X said that the plan of setting up a base there is to allow troops to screenshot_2011-05-07_11-22-28.jpg|The Lookout Post screenshot_2011-05-07_11-25-23.jpg|The Head Quarters screenshot_2011-05-07_11-27-26.jpg|The Medical Buildings and Camp screenshot_2011-05-07_11-32-56.jpg|Skull is helped up by Hermit screenshot_2011-05-07_11-38-02.jpg|The Marines Fight to gain control of the HQ File:Screen shot 2011-05-07 at 11.56.36 AM.png|The effects of Hermit's Cursed fire. screenshot_2011-05-07_11-09-49.jpg|The Marines stand in victory by the end of the night File:Screen shot 2011-05-07 at 11.50.51 AM.png|Hermit arrests a hiding survivor. get better expeirence in combat, since the island is so brutal. Other generals say that there are rumors of a mining operation that is soon to be launched.﻿ Bases Servers We Own *Barano *Cortevos *Exuma Islands We Own *Port Royal *Padres Del Fuego *Kingshead *Isla Perdida Forts *'Kingshead''' - A whole island turned into one magnificent fort. This base is impenitriable, and the main base used by the Royal British Military. The Royal British Military uses this island for its main training operations, and other important Events. *'Fort Charles' - This base is located on Port Royal. It was the first base built in the Caribbean, after we landed here and colonized it. It is quite hard to make it in through the large doors. It has grand cannons to deffend the island from pirate attacks. *'For Dundee' - Fort Dundee is located on Padres Del Fuego. It provides overwatch to the towns of Padres Del Fuego, it also provides aid and defence to the large mining operation going on in the island. *'Skull's Bootcamp' - Skull's Bootcamp is located on Isla Perdida, in a hard to get, remote location. It is used for training soldiers for special operation missions ﻿ Leaders #Capt. Skull X ~ General of the British Royal Military #Chris Swordbones ~ General #Cherie ~ First Lady #John Stormpaine ~ Lieutenant General # Allies Guilds Owned by the Royal British Navy *Skull's Bootcamp Main Training Camp *Skull's Bootcamp Other Allied Guilds *Maruaders Militia (?) *Gen. Of Peace Enemies Watch List #Hippie - Bashing the High King John Breasly, the EITC, and Capt. Skull X #Roger Goldhawk - Defending Hippie Wanted List #Captain Leon - Attempting to overthrow the EITC, and destorying Skull's Marines #Hector Raidgrin - "I SENT LEON TO DESTROY YOUR GUILD", also made fun of Skull, and John Breasly, along with the Royal Navy. #Bobby Moon - Cuz she wanted to be (This is certified by ''Capt. Skull General of The Royal Military ''01:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC)) Guilds *No Enemy Guilds yet Category:True Stories Category:Royal Navy Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Groups Category:POTCO Creations